


Be Mine

by Maraman



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraman/pseuds/Maraman
Summary: Izaya Orihara si fermò al centro della stanza e fece schioccare la lingua con sdegno mentre si osservava attorno, le mani infilate rispettivamente nelle tasche del giubbetto di pelle nera slacciato che gli si apriva ai lati del corpo, seguendo la linea magra dei suoi fianchi. Quello schiocco secco riecheggiò tra le pareti giallognole, giungendo fastidiosamente all’orecchio di Shizuo. Odiava quando lo faceva perché era ben conscio che ne sarebbe seguita una critica che, infatti, non tardò ad arrivare.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 7





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Buonasera! :3
> 
> Ancora una volta ho deciso di buttarmi in questo Fandom – non riesco a star lontana da Izaya e Shizuo per un tempo eccessivamente lungo.  
> La ship è la mia ship del cuore e, per quanto nell’effettivo avrei potuto tirarne fuori la violenza tra i due, questa volta non ce l’ho fatta – scusate, ma sono una sentimentale. Sarà per la prossima!  
> Detto ciò … Ringrazio chiunque avrà voglia di leggerla.  
> Accetto commenti e critiche.
> 
> Buona lettura!

Shizuo Heiwajima non osava perdersi nemmeno un movimento dell’altro ragazzo mentre, con eleganza, si sfilava diligentemente le scarpe, abbandonandole nel piccolo ingresso dell’appartamento, precedendolo. Lo squadrava, osservando il suo corpo snello, fino a raggiungere le natiche tonde strette in un paio di pantaloni ovviamente neri che gli stavano d’incanto.

Izaya Orihara si fermò al centro della stanza e fece schioccare la lingua con sdegno mentre si osservava attorno, le mani infilate rispettivamente nelle tasche del giubbetto di pelle nera slacciato che gli si apriva ai lati del corpo, seguendo la linea magra dei suoi fianchi. Quello schiocco secco riecheggiò tra le pareti giallognole, giungendo fastidiosamente all’orecchio di Shizuo. Odiava quando lo faceva perché era ben conscio che ne sarebbe seguita una critica che, infatti, non tardò ad arrivare.

« Ti ho sempre detto che sei un animale, ma non pensavo vivessi davvero in una topaia del genere. »,disse, sottolineando il suo disgusto senza nemmeno nasconderlo. Sincero sempre e comunque – era alla base della loro “relazione”.

Si chinò verso terra, senza piegare le gambe e mettendo così in mostra – forse di proposito? – il fondoschiena, allungando il braccio, le dita lunghe e affusolate raccolsero un paio di boxer, prendendoli per il bordo come quando si raccoglie qualcosa che potrebbe essere tossico o contaminato. Si voltò verso di lui, il luccichio dell’anello argenteo che portava sul dito indice colpì Shizuo negli occhi dorati, riflesso dei raggi del sole del tramonto che entrava da una finestra. Izaya aveva un’espressione schifata, ma perplessa, le sopracciglia nere e fini arcuate, gli occhi del medesimo colore con quelle leggere sfumature che sembravano tendere al rossastro, i capelli sbarazzini spettinati e corvini.

« Non hai niente da dire a tua discolpa? », domandò allora, rivolgendogli lo sguardo e indurendo la mascella in un gesto involontario.

Bla. Bla. Bla.

Dio, quanto parlava. Izaya era fatto così, doveva sempre dar fiato alla bocca.

« Volevi scopare? », disse Shizuo aprendo le braccia indicandosi tutt’intorno, cercando di risultare beffardo, « Questo era il posto più vicino. Mi scuso con Sua Maestà se non è di suo gradimento. »

Un lampo attraversò lo sguardo di Izaya che lasciò cadere con eleganza l’indumento sporco che aveva raccolto in precedenza: « Volevo scopare, non rischiare di prendere una malattia infettiva. », replicò in modo scocciato facendo volteggiare in aria la mano, ma avanzando sensuale come un felino, sinuoso, mentre con calma si sfilava la giacca di pelle, appoggiandola sul primo mobilio che trovò libero – non prima di aver tolto con un gesto veloce della mano la polvere che vi era depositata sopra.

Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, socchiudendole leggermente, e stendendole in un sorriso, chiedendo, con sguardo innocente: « E mi dica, Shizu-chan, Lei cosa vorrebbe? »

L’ironia della contraddizione nel dargli del “Lei” dopo aver utilizzato il solito soprannome confidenziale lo fece sorridere.

Izaya Orihara era tutto **fuorché** innocente.

Shizuo deglutì sonoramente, il pomo di adamo andava su e giù.

Lo percepiva; sentiva che stava già perdendo il buon senso perché la sua mente stava immaginando di averlo già nudo, lo stava immaginando con le gambe divaricate davanti a sé, mentre glielo sbatteva dentro, fino a sentirlo urlare di piacere il suo nome.

A pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro, Izaya inclinò il volto verso destra, gli occhi spalancati, le pupille che si dilatavano nei pozzi di oscurità che erano le sue iridi. Si alzò sulle punte, afferrandolo per il bordo della felpa che indossava, traendolo a sé, leccandogli il labbro, la sua lingua rapida come quella di un serpente, lingua che poi gli si infilò in bocca, trovandola già pronta e spalancata ad accoglierlo, iniziando a parteciparvi con foga. Si baciarono con gli occhi aperti, fissandosi quasi con sfida, spingendosi le lingue talmente in gola da soffocarsi a vicenda. Era sempre una lotta per la supremazia, ma se Shizuo aveva dalla sua parte la forza fisica per sovrastarlo, Izaya aveva l’intelletto. Forse tutto quello che Shizuo faceva o avrebbe fatto, Izaya l’aveva già premeditato e visto accadere.

« Non mi ha ancora risposto, Shizu-chan. »

Ancora quel giochetto lessicale. Dio. Possibile che persino la sua intelligenza lo facesse eccitare così tanto?

Izaya fece un passo indietro e la mancanza della sua bocca fu come la mancanza di ossigeno. Osservò quelle labbra che si erano lievemente gonfiate a causa di quel lungo bacio morboso. Umide delle loro salive mischiate e la sua erezione, a questi pensieri, non faceva che spingere sempre di più contro il tessuto morbido dei boxer. Ebbro. Si sentiva ubriaco e gli girava la testa.

« Non pensa anche Lei che qua dentro faccia un po’ caldo? », riprese Izaya facendosi vento con la mano sul volto come una dama dell’ottocento, alzando gli occhi al soffitto per pochi secondi.

« Spogliati. »

Finalmente. Un ordine diretto, sulla strada del non ritorno. Si sfilò dalla testa la maglietta totalmente anonima che indossava, scoprendo pelle, pelle a non finire. Pelle diafana, pelle che non vedeva l’ora di sfiorare, di baciare, di stringere. Si immaginò le sue dita su quei fianchi mentre lo afferrava con forza per spingerselo contro il bacino con i suoi sussurri di piacere nell’orecchio.

Izaya, nel frattempo, si stava sfilando anche i pantaloni, iniziando a sfiorarsi al di sopra del proprio intimo, guardandolo, senza distogliere gli occhi neri fiammeggianti dai suoi, il miele dorato che si stava lentamente fondendo, le ciglia che quasi avevano paura di abbassarsi, temendo di perdersi anche un solo movimento di quella mano. Si privò anche dei boxer, senza vergogna, rimanendo nudo, il membro eccitato.

No, Shizuo non parlava quando voleva qualcosa: se la prendeva e basta. Con due falcate gli si avvicinò, mentre Izaya stava già assaporando il momento in cui il suo Shizu-chan sarebbe diventato l’animale che tanto amava. Sì, quello sguardo che lo faceva infuocare, quelle grandi mani ruvide che lo presero, sollevandolo da terra e facendolo sbattere contro la prima parete per sentirsi soffocare ancora dalla sua lingua. Quelle stesse mani che poi lo lasciarono scivolare giù, quelle stesse mani che, rapide, si tolsero di dosso tutti gli indumenti che ancora aveva addosso, la pelle già sudata.

« Ti voglio in ginocchio. »

Izaya sembrò tentennare, ma lo fece, trovandosi ad essere così piccolo di fronte alla figura gigante di Shizuo. Si avvicinò con le labbra all’erezione del compagno, ma non fece in tempo nemmeno a posarle sulla cappella che Shizuo, con una sonora spinta di bacino, glielo infilò completamente in bocca, turgido ed umido, gli occhi che si socchiusero e il capo rivolto leggermente verso il soffitto in uno stato di goduria totale, la mente che gli si annebbiò. Percepì quel calore che si irradiava nel suo basso ventre quando l’antro caldo e bagnato di Izaya lo accolse prima sulla punta, per poi espandersi sempre di più, come se diventassero un tutt’uno. Quella bocca, quella fottuta bocca che lo uccideva sempre a parole, ora lo stava lentamente facendo morire in una maniera deliziosa. Quella lingua serpentina che guizzava sulla sua cappella quando riusciva a stare al passo con le sue spinte era una scarica elettrica alla colonna vertebrale. Le dita di Shizuo erano infilate tra i capelli corvini e li stringeva possessivamente, continuando a spingergli il capo contro la sua carne pulsante. Le unghie di Izaya invece erano premute sui suoi glutei per cercare di non perdere il precario equilibrio e si facevano sentire quelle unghie, segnandogli la pelle. Era un dolore quasi invisibile, un dolore che accresceva ancora di più il suo desiderio. La visione che gli fece perdere totalmente la testa fu quando riuscì a ritornare per un momento nel mondo reale e abbassò il volto perché voleva guardarlo, voleva sentirsi potente, voleva …

« Dio… », mormorò con il fiato corto.

Oh sì, eccolo lì, con le gote arrossate, ai lati delle labbra la saliva che gli si accumulava, scendendo in rivoli fino al mento, dove cercava di depositarsi, senza successo, colando in maniera eroticamente perfetta su quei lineamenti fini. E quelle? Quelle cos’erano? Lacrime che fuoriuscivano senza che Izaya potesse darsi un contegno a causa dello sforzo che la sua mascella stava facendo. Si sentiva in colpa? Assolutamente no. Gli stava facendo uno dei pompini migliori della sua vita e comunque Izaya non stava soffrendo. Izaya – orgoglioso com’era e pervertito come pochi – non l’avrebbe mai fermato, nonostante i conati di vomito che gli sconquassavano il petto perché Shizuo si spingeva continuamente troppo in profondità, al limite della sopportabilità. No, non lo avrebbe mai fermato, nonostante la quasi mancanza di ossigeno, nonostante i suoi occhi si fossero arresi a quelle piccole lacrime più per la mancanza di fiato che per reale sofferenza perché Izaya, paradossalmente, amava quel lato animale di Shizuo dove si faceva guidare dall’istinto. Amava quando lo usava così. Si sentiva quasi violentato. Era forse un paradosso che si sentisse più bello, più vivo, più sensuale? Ce lo aveva così duro, in mezzo alle gambe, quasi da dolergli. Socchiuse gli occhi percependo una spinta ancora più poderosa accompagnata da un grugnito gutturale, ma dopo quella, più nulla. Izaya riaprì gli occhi, alzando lo sguardo verso Shizuo, che lo stava fissando di rimando. Fu una piccola questione di secondi e poi abbandonò la sua bocca. Izaya si sentì quasi cadere la mascella e lo stomaco diede una leggera contrazione, come se volesse buttar fuori tutto quello che aveva mangiato prima di uscire.

« Ti voglio. »

Izaya si fece forza sulle gambe che gli tremarono a causa dello sforzo muscolare compiuto, passandosi il pollice sulle labbra fino al mento, trovandolo totalmente imbevuto della sua stessa saliva e, forse, del liquido preseminale del compagno, sorridendo ed inarcando le sopracciglia.

« Cosa sarei diventato? Uno schiavo? »

Shizuo lo afferrò per i capelli, spingendolo ad avvicinarglisi, leccandogli via dalle guance quelle lacrime che si stavano mischiando al sudore. Era salato.

Lo spinse sul futon che non si era nemmeno degnato di sistemare quella mattina quando si era svegliato, facendolo voltare in malo modo e osservando la sua opera: Izaya, le ginocchia poggiate sul morbido materasso, le gambe divaricate, il sedere verso di lui, che cercava di reggersi sui gomiti e lo fissava in attesa. Lo fissava mentre sentiva il calore nel basso ventre perché amava essere guardato da Shizuo.

« Scopami. Fai di me quello che vuoi.. », ansimò.

Ormai anche il gioco di ruolo era finito. Shizuo si posizionò dietro di lui, allargandogli le natiche, chinandosi e lasciando colare dalle labbra un fiotto di saliva e, senza attendere oltre, spinse il suo membro ancora bagnato dalla bocca di Izaya nel suo ano.

Ad Izaya si mozzò il respiro, ma quando Shizuo iniziò a muoversi dentro di lui, non esisteva più nulla e il suo bacino si muoveva forsennatamente contro quelle carni. Shizuo si reggeva con una mano al fianco del ginocchio di Izaya, mentre con l’altra iniziò a masturbarlo, stringendo sempre di più le dita.

« Dillo… Dì che sei solo mio! », quasi gli urlò, spingendo contro la sua prostata e facendolo gemere senza ritegno.

« Shizu… »

Il suo liquido seminale sporcò il futon mentre sentì quello di Shizuo che lo riempì, per poi colare leggermente sulle sue cosce.

Izaya si lasciò pesantemente cadere sul futon, incurante del suo sperma che gli si appiccicò alla pancia e Shizuo si abbandonò al suo fianco.

« Stai bene…? », domandò un po’ titubante dopo diversi minuti di silenzio.

Izaya si pungolò sui gomiti, osservandolo di sbieco, le sopracciglia ironicamente alzate.

« Camminerò a gambe larghe per giorni e mi hai quasi spaccato la mascella. »

Sembrava irritato, ma Shizuo scoppiò a ridere, dandogli una leggera spinta con la mano sulla spalla.

« Mah, io non sento niente. », risponde facendo spallucce.

« Vaffanculo, Shizu-chan. »

Shizuo si alzò, avvicinandosi a lui e dandogli un leggero bacio sulla fronte imperlata di sudore.

« Doccia? »

« Cazzo, sì. Ed esigo un pompino spettacolare come ringraziamento la prossima volta. »

Shizuo scoppiò a ridere, alzandosi e tendendogli la mano.


End file.
